Aperture Science Enrichment Center
The Aperture Science Enrichment Center 'is a Portal 2 location featured in ''LEGO Dimensions. Background The '''Aperture Science Enrichment Center is a scientific research company founded by Cave Johnson. The Portal ''games, created by Valve, take place in Aperture Science's Enrichment Center, which is dedicated to endlessly testing the Aperture Science products and the humans that use them. Areas * Test Chamber 01 * Test Chamber 02 * Test Chamber 03 * Bring Your Daughter to Work Day * Waiting Room Quests and Renovations Quests * Spray and Pray (given by Cave Johnson) * You Had One Job! (given by Wheatley) * Frankenturrets go to Aperture (given by Wheatley) * The Cake is a Lie (given by the Cake Core) * GLaD Hidings (given by GLaDOS) * Assault Cores (given by Adventure Core) * Gel on Your Way (given by GLaDOS) Renovations * Restore the relaxation chamber (given Wheatley) * Restore the choir room (given by Wheatley) * Restore the portrait room (given by GLaDOS) * Restore the science project stands (given by GLaDOS) * Unlock the Jukebox (given by Wheatley) * Restore the turret control room (given by GLaDOS) Trivia * There are several brick-built Companion Cubes around the facility. If you break one, look very carefully at the debris and you might see parts of a skeleton inside. This is a reference to the YouTube channel: Game Theory, specifically a theory posted on the channel indicating that the Companion Cubes actually contain corpses of failed test subjects. * There is an area in the facility where you can find a wall with an orange grapple handle. If pulled, the wall will come down, revealing a hidden room. This is one of the Rattmann's Dens, a series of secret rooms hidden throughout the Portal series discovered by former Aperture Science employee Doug Rattmann. **It is possible to find the Rat Man (more info coming soon) * There are a few locations throughout the adventure world that feature a weighted storage cube with a light grey hoop leaning against it (The easiest one to find is to the right after exiting the facility through an excursion tunnel on the surface!). This hoop is actually named "Hoopy the Hoop" and was first thought by the developers to become the main meme derived from ''Portal, until "The Cake is a Lie" became the flagship meme of the series. Gallery GLaDTOSEEYOU.png TESTCHAMBER01.png LD GameplayScreen 129 1434449696-630x354.jpg|Chell inside one of the test chambers Doctor in Portal.jpg|Twelfth Doctor in Aperture Science HomerDoctorApertureScience.png|Twelfth Doctor and Homer Simpson at Aperture Science Screenshot 2015-07-04 at 9.28.36 AM.png|Homer Simpson on a wrecking ball surprise when using Locate Mode in the GLaD to See You level 18900701725 89e355e479.jpg|A giant Peter Venkman in Aperture Science 18895481062 7f9bf97ea4.jpg Lego dimensions-18.jpg|Gamer Kid and a Sentry Turret in Aperture Science Lego Homer J Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson in Aperture Science Emmet & Owen.PNG|Emmet and Owen Grady in Aperture Science AllDoctorsTogether.png|All the incarnations of The Doctor in Aperture Science. The Third Doctor's hand can be seen here. 14937262 1796342117317876 7996696533271309579 n.jpg|A Promotional Picture with Chell and B.A. Baracus in Aperture Science. Category:Locations Category:Portal Locations Category:Portal Category:Index Category:2015 Category:Videogame Locations Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations